Venator-Class Star Destroyer
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Starships of the Galaxy See also: Star Destroyers The Venator-Class Star Destroyer was the brainchild of designer Lire Blissex, who created it to serve as a multipurpose warship during the Clone Wars. Also called a Republic Attack Cruiser, the ship was very successful as an escort and a battle-group leader and often served as a flagship for Jedi commanders. An able warship and among the most dangerous ships of its era, eventually the Venator-Class serves best as part of a massive fleet, acting as both a primary fighting ship and a Starfighter carrier while supporting numerous more specialized Capital Ships. By itself, or as part of a group with smaller ships, the Venator-Class Star Destroyer lacks the ability to carry out long-range missions. Its relatively small capacity for supplies, coupled with its need for constant influx of dozens of new fighters and fighter parts, forces a Venator-Class to either stay near Core Worlds or support a long supply line of large freighters. Capabilities Intended to be in the thick of the fighting beside its own Starfighter complement, the Venator-Class Star Destroyer carries several Point-Defense Laser Cannon Batteries. These are the thickest around its massive flight deck, to ensure that enough firepower exists to prevent enemy fighters from entering the ship. To allow its hundreds of fighters to quickly launch and be recovered, a Venator-Class has a dorsal flight deck with sliding armored doors. When a Venator-Class Star Destroyer's dorsal flight deck is opened, the ship's Armor bonus is reduced by 2 (Reflex Defense 11 (Flat-Footed 10)). After too many ships of the class were lost to hits into the open flight deck, the feature was abandoned for future Star Destroyer designs. Venator-Class Star Destroyer Statistics (CL 19) Colossal (Cruiser) Capital Ship Initiative: -3; Senses: Perception +6 Defense Reflex Defense: 14 (Flat-Footed 13), Fortitude Defense: 52; +13 Armor, Vehicular Combat Hit Points: 1,590; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 200; Damage Threshold: 252 Offense Speed: Fly 2 Squares (Starship Scale) Ranged: Heavy Turbolaser, Batteries (2) +11* (See Below) Ranged: Medium Turbolasers, Double (2) +5* (See Below) Ranged: Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Batteries (4) +13 (See Below) Ranged: Proton Torpedoes (4) +5* (See Below) Ranged: Tractor Beam, Batteries (2) +9* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover (Crew), +5 Cover bonus (Vehicles in flight deck while armored doors are open) Base Attack Bonus: +2; Grapple: +64 Attack Options: Focused Fire (2x2 Squares) Special Actions: Tactical Fire (See below) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 95, Dexterity: 12, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 16 Skills: Initiative -3, Mechanics +6, Perception +6, Pilot -3, Use Computer +6 Ship Statistics Crew: 7,400 (Skilled Crew Quality); Passengers: 2,000 (Troops) Cargo: 20,000 Tons; Consumables: 2 Years; Carried Craft: 192 V-Wing Starfighters or 192 V-19 Torrent Starfighters, 192 Eta-2 Actis Interceptors, 36 ARC-170 Starfighters, 40 Heavy Airspeeders, 24 Heavy Walkers, Various Support Craft Payload: 64 Proton Torpedoes Hyperdrive: Class 1 (Backup Class 12), Navicomputer Availability: Military; Cost: Not available for sale (Black Market value 50 million Used) Weapon Systems Heavy Turbolaser, Battery (4 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +11 (-9 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 8d10x5 Medium Turbolasers, Double (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5 (-15 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 6d10x5 Laser Cannon, Point-Defense, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +13, Damage: 4d10x2 Proton Torpedoes (Gunner) Attack Bonus: +5 (-15 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 9d10x2, 4-Square Splash Tractor Beam, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +9 (-11 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: - (Grapple +64) Tactical Fire A Venator-Class Star Destroyer is an excellent Starfighter carrier capable of operating close to the action and supporting its fighter corps. As a Standard Action, a Venator-Class Star Destroyer can forgo all attacks to provide Tactical Fire to all squares in a 2-square radius around itself. All allied Starships of Gargantuan size or smaller within that area gain a +2 bonus on attack rolls and increase their damage dice by one step (For example, from 4d10x2 to 4d12x2). Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Capital Ships